fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Sasuke Yakura
Note: This is an adaptation of Sasuke Uchiha using info from both the fanon version and the Narutopedia version and is for the usage in my story as a kage. This Is just merly a redo of my Sasuke Uchiha Character, So it still fits the fannon policy. Another Warning:'''This character may be considered overpowered by some and therefore will only be used at the request of other authors, or in the personal works of the Owner. '''Sasuke Yakura (龍風力, Yakura Sasuke), previously named as Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, "Uchiha Sasuke"), was a former antigonist in the series Naruto ''due to his affiliation with 'Akatsuki. But after getting defeated by Naruto, h has been exiled from the Five Great Nations, and now roams a continent compleately isolated from the ninja world. Uphon realising this fact, Sasuke hopes to become a mirrage of the Rokudou Sennin, and thus a god ruling the land. Sense then, he is Captin-Commander of Koukon, and founder and leader of the Chosen Elites and Team X. Current Powers and Abilities Physical Skills Although Sasuke has been skilled with taijutsu since the start of the series, his skills improved drastically after his first encounter with Rock Lee. By emulating some of Lee's moves he was able to create the Lion Combo. Under Kakashi's tutelage, he improved his taijutsu by coping more of Lee's Strong Fist. With this increase he was able to overwhelm Gaara during their initial fight. He was also able to outfight the entire Sound Four for a good amount of time. In the various times they fought, Sasuke was able to match and even defeat Naruto in hand-to-hand combat. After the time-skip under Orochimaru's guidance, Sasuke further improved his taijutsu. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Oto-nin in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. He was also able to keep up with Itachi in taijutsu during their fight. In the anime, he was also able to hold his own against Kakashi in a taijutsu fight. As his personality darkened, his method of combat followed suit. He would deal more destructive strikes to the opponent, to ensure the maximum input of pain. Aside from his taijutsu skills, Sasuke has an above-average level of physical strength. He was able to lift up both Naruto and Sakura by the throat using only one hand and carry a unconscious Killer B over his shoulder (which was actually one of the Eight-Tail's tentacles) despite being weakened after he thought he defeated him. He has also shown high levels of durability and endurance as after he was enhanced by the Mind Awakening Pill, he was able to survive being battered, thrown and slammed around by a Nine-Tails-fueled Naruto, survived getting hit in the neck by A's Lightning Release Armour enhanced backhand chop, though one of his Susanoo's ribs partially absorbed the blow before cracking and was fully willing to being stabbed by Danzō's wind chakra-infused kunai in order to fatally wound him without immediately collapsing from his own wound. Even in a near-blind and battered state from fights against the Kage and overusing the Mangekyō Sharingan, he was still able retain enough stamina to fight against Kakashi, restrain and disarm Sakura and later match Naruto's Rasengan attack with his own Chidori. Since the start of the series, Sasuke showed a high level of speed as he was the first to react to the Demon Brothers ambush. After being trained in chakra control by Kakashi he was able to hold his own to Haku's speed during their second encounter. He later trained to mimic Lee's speed in order to effectively use the Chidori in battle and was able to match it in only a month. With this new speed he was able to completely outrun Gaara's sand defence. After his Sharingan fully develops, he was also able to match the speed of both Naruto's initial jinchūriki form and one-tailed form during their fight, though with the latter, Sasuke wasn't able to completely dodge the demon shroud. After the time-skip, due to Orochimaru's training, Sasuke's already impressive speed saw a huge leap, allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. Likewise he was able to evade attacks from extremely fast shinobi such as Killer B's Lariat, and A's Elbow, though he credited the evasion to his Sharingan reading the linear moves. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly, as seen during his fight with Itachi. His improvements are so great that Sakura even suspected that he had been given drugs to improve his physical capabilities. Kenjustu While the actual level of his swordmanship is unknown, he has been praised by Suigestu Hozuki, Killer Band Mifune, and defeated several samurai, who all are highly trained in the art of Kenjustu. He is shown using his blade in every one of his later fights, using it in either a normal or reverse grip, this becoming an important element in his fighting style. He is prone to using same-slash attacks when provoked or enraged, which many times can cause the opponent to be effortlessly overwhelmed. Aside from his initial training with Orochimaru, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Chakra Sasuke is shown possessing a high amount of chakra. At the age of 7, he already had enough chakra to use his clan's signature fire technique, something Kakashi was very surprised, even when Sasuke performed it at age 12, as such techniques usually require more experience and development in chakra. Upon becoming a Rakkasen, his chakra vastness and control had increased to devastating ends. It became so immense, heavy, and thick, that Captain-level Seinjin would shiver in fear by his mere presence. Despite being young, many have shown hesitation in facing Sasuke one-on-one, based solely on his level of spiritual power. Karin has also mentioned that Sasuke's chakra, as he approached the point of manifesting Susanoo, had become even darker and colder than the corrupting influence of the Cursed Seal of Heaven in its second stage; it has since continued to grow even more potent along with the development of Susanoo. After facing his alternete self, Sasuke's chakra became fouler then ever before and when enough is released, it is capable of pairlysing emmenies, causing natural disasters (though not on a huge scale), and rotting any vegatation around it. Ryukagan After asorbing enough memories form his alterntive self, Sasuke gained the '''Ryukagan (濃青イ, reptile unlimited spiral wheel). It's appearence is purple and has circles like the Rinne'gan, but they are curved in a manner similar to the Amenogan along with silver-colored Sharingan -Tamatoe similar to the eye of the Ten-Tails. The pupil was a small red diamond-shaped figure and it had golden colored scerla. The Ryukagan's abilitly grants users the abilities of all of the Five Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan, Keshogan) in exchange for the users eyesight (when inactive). A unique trait is that these eyes make the user cry tears of blood. Sasuke is a master of these eyes and is compared as the secessor to the Sage of the Six paths . He has not shown any of the abilities of his Mangeykou Sharingan after this doujustu's activation. Howerver his eyes come with several drawbacks, such as a ninety-minuite daily time-limit, and a brief shot of pain for every activation. Intellgence From a young age, Sasuke has been able to easily learn various ninjutsu, scoring top marks in academy tests and being referred as a genius by several shinobi. He is a proficient strategist and during fights, he easily observes his opponents and accurately sees through their abilities while remaining calm. He then correctly chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Sasuke can deduce a technique's elemental property from the seals performed by its user, as he shows in his battle against Deidara. He is then able to determine the attack's range from the colour of the chakra. Likewise, he is capable of outsmarting older and more experienced shinobi, such as Danzō Shimura during their battle, when he fooled him into revealing his use of Izanagi and later using a right-timed genjutsu in order to trick him into believing that Izanagi was still active. His resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting injured in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. Former Powers and Abilities Cursed Seal An important aspect of Sasuke's growth as a shinobi in Part I was his acquisition of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Orochimaru, recognising his potential, bestowed the seal on him as a gift in order to grant him greater strength, and to entice him to seek Orochimaru for further power. Initially, Sasuke suppressed the seal on Kakashi's advice, but, later on, his frustration with his inadequate strength forced him to rely upon its power in battles. When activated, the cursed seal granted him enhanced speed, strength, durability and chakra. However, it corrupted both his body and his mind, giving him a darker personality and making him vulnerable to Orochimaru's influence. After defecting from Konoha, with the help of the Sound Four, Sasuke advanced his Cursed Seal to Level Two, allowing it to cover his entire body. This granted him power comparable to Naruto's one-tailed form. The second level of the cursed seal turned Sasuke's skin dark grey, his eyes yellow, lengthened his hair without losing its style, blue venom lipstick seemed to appear on his lips, and gave him hand-shaped wings on his back that gave him the ability to fly and hover. In this form, not only were his physical attributes further increased, but his techniques were also enhanced by the Cursed Seal's dark chakra. However, this form corroded his body at a much faster rate, so he couldn't use it for prolonged periods. In Part II, Sasuke gained complete control and mastery over the Cursed Seal, and could even access its power without fully activating it. He also greatly extended the time he could stay in the cursed seal level two form. Since Itachi sealed Orochimaru, the Cursed Seal was removed from Sasuke. Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke possesses the Sharingan, the clan's kekkei genkai. It first developed during Itachi's departure from Konoha after the Uchiha clan massacre, with one tomoe in each eye, but Sasuke would later forget he had activated the Sharingan due to being traumatised by the incident. He was able to reactivate it for the first time during the battle with Haku on the Great Naruto Bridge, where he had one tomoe in his left eye, and two in his right. By the time of his fight with Rock Lee it had matured into two tomoe in each eye. It eventually reached completion, with three tomoe in each eye, during his battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End near the end of Part I. Sasuke was able to put the Sharingan to good use in Part I after his brief encounter with Rock Lee. Although their fight was ended soon after its start, and Sasuke was unable to see much of Lee's arsenal, what he was able to copy with his Sharingan was utilised for the duration of the Chūnin Exams. While his ability with the Sharingan was fairly ordinary during Part I, Sasuke is able to develop a number of more novel uses for it in Part II. During his encounter with Naruto, Sasuke was able to use his Sharingan to enter Naruto's subconscious, where he proceeded to suppress the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra. In this instance, the demon compared Sasuke's eyes and chakra to that of Madara, which it claimed was even more sinister than its own. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities have also increased somewhat over the time skip, allowing him to easily hypnotise opponents and to control a summoned creature as mighty as Manda. When Orochimaru later tried to take over his body, Sasuke was able to use his Sharingan to fight the process and turn it against Orochimaru. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, as seen during his battle with Itachi. After gaining the Ryukagan, Sasuke's orginial sharingan is blended into the doujustu as well as making it even stronger then before. Mangeykou Sharingan Sasuke awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke's Mangekyō takes the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. Unlike other Sharingan, which have a black design and red background, Sasuke's Mangekyō is the first one that is shown to have a red design and a black background. As with Itachi, Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan damages his eyesight every time he uses it, causing his eyes to bleed and caused him pain and extreme fatigue. While resting after his fight with Killer B, Sasuke found that his vision was slightly blurred and during his battle with Kakashi, unleashing Susanoo's completed form caused his vision to almost fade. The first ability Sasuke has displayed using the Mangekyō is genjutsu presumed to be Tsukuyomi, as it broke the victim's will and induced paralysis. During their battle, Danzō denounced Sasuke's skill with genjutsu, reiterating Itachi's ability to alter a victim's impression of space and time while under his Tsukuyomi. The second ability was Amaterasu, which Itachi implanted within his eyes before his death. When Sasuke first used it unintentionally against Tobi, his eyes assumed the appearance of Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. When he later used it on his own, they took the form of his own Mangekyō Sharingan. Various characters have implied that his skill with Amaterasu surpasses Itachi's, as he is able to control the flames with his right eye, although both can extinguish them. Sasuke has also displayed the ability to use Susanoo, which he can use in the same manner as his Cursed Seal, manifesting single parts at a time; the technique's development is dependent on Sasuke's hatred. Sasuke initially uses incomplete versions of Susanoo due to various reasons. During his fight with Danzō, he uses a more complete version, and demonstrates its ability to use different weapons. Later on, during his fight with Kakashi, he perfected his Susanoo into an armoured form similar to Itachi's. His Susanoo underwent a new change following the acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, as the armour's hood gained a beak-like shape and it wields a black weapon in its right foremost hand, a black orb in the second and another weapon in its left hand. The last ability Sasuke demonstrated with his Mangekyō Sharingan was a technique that manipulates the black flames of Amaterasu known as Blaze Release. Unlike Itachi, Sasuke's Amaterasu comes from his left eye, and Tsukuyomi along with his ability to manipulate and extinguish the black flames from his right eye. Although Sasuke initially refused Itachi's eyes, after his conversation with Naruto, Sasuke finally had Tobi transplant Itachi's eyes. His "Eternal" Mangekyō took the shape of his old Mangekyō Sharingan, with an altered version of Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan design in the centre. His left eye appears to have the inner Mangekyō design flipped upside down. After gaining the Ryukagan he has not shown using his Mangeykou Sharingan, or any of it's abilities.